


Crashed Astronauts

by SpasticCat



Series: Galactians in Space [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Ancester Trolls may be in the Story(thinking about it), Definitely will have OCs, Doing this for fun, Exspect Cursing, May or may not have beta trolls since Ancester trolls are still alive, My First Fanfic, No alpha trolls, No beta nor alpha human kids, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticCat/pseuds/SpasticCat
Summary: After fleeing from an alien invasion (surprisingly not a troll invasion), four idiots and a mysterious ally are in a task to find if any of their friends escaped and find a suitable planet for the future generations of man kind...Nah, just kidding. They just want to find any of their friends that had escaped and just chill while finding a suitable planet where no pesky tyrants would find them. Cause who wants more invasions and annoying bystanders when you can just chill out with friends and have a time of your life?





	Crashed Astronauts

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that this is my first Fanficton on this site, so there will be grammar issues and possible plot holes. Also I will eventually fix the tags after I start getting use to this site's post system and figuring out the plot after I write a few chapters that are just about the OCs. Also that this is a multi 2nd point of view and 3rd point of view story. Where the point of views switches without warning, but specific enough to let you know whose eyes you are looking through.

** Be Michelle- **  
  
Wait-wait-wait. Hold the FUCKING phone! We are CLEARLY not doing a fansession. This is a multiple 2nd point of view and some 3rd point of view story with no gamey atmosphere! Was that not mentioned in the tags? Yes? Now hold your horses cause I am slowly getting agitated by these shenanigans that are occurring right now.  
  
There, now let's get on with the show shall we?

* * *

 

It is a cold day outside since it is space after all, plus how would you know it is daytime when you are no longer living on Earth, a small spaceship is floating through the galaxy in which Earth was once in before the alien invasion.

A girl about the age of 12 is wandering around the ship’s living room in an angry stance. For such a young girl, it is reasonable to say that where she is from, kids around her age is very experienced with cursing the fuck out. What a wonderful generation they live in.

“JACOB YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!” you shouted as you were pacing back and forth between the couch and coffee table until you heard faint footsteps approaching where you are at.

“Calm the fuck down Michelle, I was practically in the control room. Couldn’t you have waited until I get here besides constantly yelling out my name for the past 5 minutes?”

You turned to your friend Jacob with a pissed off face. “YOU MAY HAVE BEEN IN THE CONTROL ROOM, BUT YOU ARE THE TALLEST ASSHOLE HERE WHO SURE AS HELL CAN FUCKING GET HERE FASTER THAN THEIR OWN MOTHER!!!”

To this, Jacob looks at you with a smirk. “If I am the tallest, does that make you the shortest?” With this statement, he puts his right hand on top of your dirty-blonde hair and leans on you.

“FUCK YOU JACOB, ATLEAST I NEVER SCREAM LIKE A GIRL WHENEVER SOMETHING HAPPENS!!!” you stated as you cross your arms together and stare at him with a sassy grin.

“...”

About five awkward minutes later…

“So what did you need me for, Michelle?”

“I wanted to ask you if you _heard_ anything lately.”

Jacob stares at you for a few seconds with a confused expression before saying, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Did you or did you NOT heard any FUCKING noises in the vents last night?”

“Ok.” Jacob said. “For starters:” he is now in his sassy pose, “I never heard anything in the vents and if so then we have a perverted freak watching our every move, Aaand  still no clue what you are talking about.”

Michelle now looks at Jacob more pissed than ever, but since she had gotten her answer from him, she will now ask the rest the same question. While so, Jacob watches as his friend left the room. He then left the room and headed back to the control room. If anyone asks, the spaceship has the same width of the Millennium Falcon, but fatter and has more interior spacing for multiple rooms of atleast four people. Also having similar designs to Serenity though less steam punky and more 80’s style of the future as well as it being only all one story with no upstairs nor downstairs. (May or may not draw it out eventually.)

‘Geez, what’s up with Michelle today?’ you pondered as you were flipping some switches in the control panel. ‘It is not everyday that you would see her off of everyone’s shit, but damn she is still sassy as shit.’ This thought normally would just vaporize into nothing since it is not a big deal, but thinking back to what she said about noises in the vents does concern you. It could just be a few loose screws bolting out of the walls of the vents since apparently space has enough pressure to push onto the ship. Oooorr it may be the air pressure being contained while space is trying to suck on it like a baby with it’s binky. Makes sense if you ask me. Though now you are even more concerned about the loose screws because without air, you and your friends will all suffocate and die.

 You now open the vent to your left, to the left of the controls, since it is on bottom of the wall, you crawled in it with a flashlight and looked down the long pathway. So far, not a single loose screw, but that did not stop you as you were continually crawling through the cramped space. After you explored all of the floor connected vent and not finding any loose screws, you headed back to the control room. You are surprised that you had not gotten stuck in the vents due to your size, but you feel like you would if you try to squeeze into the narrow pathways leading with a sharp turn directly up.

 As you got out of the vent, you are pleased to find that nothing seems to be off in the vents. Michelle did not specifically said where she heard it, but you just hope that she was referring to the layer of vents that you just explored. If she means the ceiling vents, then you and Cassie need to find a way to set up a repair bot because no one can reach up there and not get constantly stuck. Plus you are the ONLY repair man/boy in the entire facility. Last time someone was stuck in the ceiling vents after accidentally taking a wrong turn to a closed off air duct and could not turn around nor go back due to it being a sharp turn, you had to carefully break the vent open and ceiled it back into place after Michelle fallen out.

 Speaking of Cassie, you really need to ask her what was the point of the red switch on the control panel. I mean, you turned it on and off several times and nothing happened. You know it maybe fatal onto flipping every switch, but there is no guide book saying what is what. Plus, Cassie may not have seen the blueprints to this ship, but she can sure as hell figure it out with her sciency brain and computer.

 Ok. Now thinking about it, she maybe smart, but only with technology. NOT socializing and planning things out. She is more of a ‘make what plans that involve technology real and think about consequences after.’ Like the time she made a house cleaning bot with heat seeking missiles as protection for a greedy couple, and BOY did that go well with the burglar break-in. Too bad the house was blown to pieces, but no one got hurt...Mostly.

 Well, back to the panels we go!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you can, please comment what you think about the story so far. It really helps me to get motivated since I tend to procrastinate a lot. Also please do not be rude as well, everyone makes mistakes. There is no 0% nor 100% when it comes to 'perfection' so do not be harsh if you are criticizing the story or anything of that nature. All I am asking for is support that will help me know that atleast someone is interested in the story so that I can have a reason to continue it. No negative comments about how my story sucks and should never exist, that crosses the line of support, advise, and just plain annoying. If you do not like it THEN DO NOT READ IT!!!


End file.
